


End Of a Day

by DanikaLefevre



Category: SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Vignette, its really not supposed to be romantic but read as you please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: Kim Jonghyun does that. Taeyeon knows it. He’s the one who will turn on a bright light at the end of a tough day when everything seems a little too dark.[Taeyeon & Jonghyun's friendship]
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Taeyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	End Of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrar este fic en español aquí: https://my.w.tt/euRZy0klj6

The TV screen is the main light source in the room, helped just by the kitchen lights coming from the back. Taeyeon is sitting on the sofa, propped against the armrest, feet up the seat covered from the cool night by a blanket that’s almost entirely dragging on the floor; she pays no mind. Neither to this nor to the mobile screen that’s already turned off. The phone call with her manager ended several minutes ago and the smartphone lays forgotten in her hand as the jingle from the starting menu on the television plays on loop.

One more thing she’s not paying any attention to.

It’s just that she’s got her head somewhere else. Some place where everything seems a little bit darker right now.

It’s been a couple of days since her solitary comeback promotions were finished, and though they sometimes feel just like that: _solitary_ , all the rehearsals, shootings, music shows and interviews always keep her busy enough not to overthink.

The first days after the Goodbye Stage are also calm. It’s a limbo between recovering all the lost hours of sleep and reminding her body that 3 meals a day and no energy drinks are the standard.

The issues come later, when all the buzzing has died down and she has no reason to wake up at 5 am, so that’s the time she goes to bed. And it’s not that she does it on purpose, but it’s hard to fall asleep without her manager texting her every ten minutes, the cameras, the ridiculous schedules or the fans.

It makes everything feel _too calm._

Static.

Distant.

Empty.

_Dark._

And just like that, as if by magic, the light turns on — the real lights in the living room, not the ones in her head— and Taeyeon straightens up, putting her feet down and the blanket to the side, even if it’s still half laying on the floor. She stares almost confused at the boy leaving two dishes on the coffee table before sitting beside her. If he suggested that the singer had forgotten he was there, she would have a little trouble denying it. But he says nothing and once they’re both comfortable, he starts the movie and hands her one plate.

“You can’t blame me If it tastes bad. It was you who forgot to order dinner”.

She laughs. Taeyeon knows he’s kidding. Cause she _actually_ forgot to order food, and unless he had burnt it, there’s no way it could taste wrong.

“You just warmed up some fried chicken, Jonghyun”, but she’s not even done speaking when the boy is already shaking his head and making a noise that clearly takes no argument. She shakes her head too, softer and with fake disapproval, but still smiling.

This time it _is_ the light inside her head the one that turns on. _Kim Jonghyun does that._ He’s that one friend who will always answer to the «Jonghyun-ah let's watch a movie», «Jonghyunnie let’s go get dinner» texts. The one that will sit down next to her without asking questions and just listen when she needs him to. He’s the one who will turn on a bright light at the end of a tough day when everything seems a little too dark.

Taeyeon also knows he’s sometimes the one that needs support and hopes she’s just half as helpful to him as he is to her. At least a soft warm light like the one in her nightstand for when she’s finding it too hard to sleep in complete darkness.

  
  


When the plates are empty and back on the coffee table, the blanket on her lap again and Ponyo and Sosuke are sailing in their little boat, Taeyeon rests her head on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Thanks”, she whispers and feels him turn his head a little, to try and look at her, probably, but she doesn’t move.

“For the movie or for the food?” he jokes.

“For the lights” the girl answers as if that would make any sense.

If Jonghyun gets what she’s trying to say or not, he doesn’t tell. He just lays his head on top of Taeyeon’s and keeps watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I hope you enjoyed this little vignette.  
> I wrote it for Jjongs birthday last month and then forgot to post it (nothing new)  
> It's inspired in that Ponyo image Taengoo posted on her IG.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments and kudos ♡


End file.
